My Best Friend's Son
by claire230488
Summary: 22 years old Bella is a single mom still in college: "I live with Emmett, my brother. Our Best Friend is in Iraq. Everybody wants to know who my son's father is. Do I ask them if their grandma cycles? No, so what! This is a traduction of the french fiction My Best Friend's Son
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone! I just love this story so I thought I would allow you to enjoy it too! The author caro30 allows me to translate it. I will not modify the content just translate it. The caracters belong to S. Meyer except some who belong to caro30. If you like the prologue please review and you might have a new chapter tomorrow!

**My**** Best Friend's Son**

**Prologue:**

**EMMETT POV:**

I have been living with my little sister Bella for almost five years in Seattle. I own a club with my friend Jasper: The Eclipse. It was working quite well. My sister sings a few times a week; her voice is absolutely beautiful. Bella is only going to turn 22 in September but her life was already quite eventful: between her literature studies, the club and her son, it was a lot. I really admire her for that.

She got pregnant when she was 17. Who was the dad? No idea, she has never wanted to tell me. But, one day, I will know, and that day I will kick this fucker's ass. Using my sister like that and not taking responsibility? Not in the Swan House. So that's the reason why she's working so hard. I love my nephew; he is really cute and quite strong. His strawberry hair and green eyes are magnificent. This year he was starting prekindergarten and I was really proud of him.

We are a group of friends and we are all coming from the same little town. Rosalie has been my girlfriend for five years. Her twin brother was Jasper; he was the co-owner of the club. When their parents died, a cousin took them: Esme Cullen who was married to Carlisle. Together they have two children: Alice (Bella's best friend) is actually studying design. And Edward … The thought of Edward caused my heart to ache. He joined the army after a fight with his parents and us. The only thing we know is that he is in Iraq. He was my best friend and my sister's best friend too. Alice was the only one who sometimes got some news of him. We are really missing him…

Rose and I are really happy together and I am planning on asking her to become my wife. During the day I was taking care of my nephew well that is until now! Emse was often insisting on watching him day and night when Bella was working. My sister was embarrassed by that but Carlisle had insisted saying that since Edward left Matthew was the only one making her happy. He is such a cheerful and sweet little boy. Plus Bella needs to live her life and I know that she is not as happy as she wants us to think. Our family is a little bit complicated. Our mom is dead and ever since Bella had told our dad that she was pregnant, the two of them weren't speaking to each other anymore. My dad thought that she would never manage with a child and that is how she came to live with us.


	2. The End Of The Holidays

It took me less time than I thought to translate the first chapter. I hope you guys will like it !

**JoJo Sky:** The prologue was there just to explain everything; it's not a chapter that happen before the prologue ;-)

Thanks a lot for the others reviews! bye

**Chapter 1: The End Of The Holidays**

**EMMETT POV:**

We are actually on holidays in Forks. Rose and I are staying at my Dad when Bella and Matthew are at the Cullen's. Bella and our dad Charlie are really not getting along. He had rarely seen his grandson and I was always the one who got Matthew at Charlie's. He really loves his grandson but he would never admit it to Bella; because it would have meant that they met. Stubborn you say? No! Esme and Carlisle are delight that Matt and Bella are staying with them. My sister enjoyed going to the Reservation of La Push with the little guy. He is really enjoying the beach with his uncle Jake and his friends. Jake is one of Bella's best friends. The holidays are almost over. Rose and Alice took Bella shopping against her will. So I took the opportunity to take my nephew to my Dad's. we just arrived in front of his house, I let Matt jump out of the car, knocked at the door and my Dad opened it.

"Hello Son!"

"Char… Dad"

"Grandpa!" Exclaimed Matt

"Hi little man. Come in"

"Yeah, thanks." I answered

We get inside the living room; Matt sits down on the coach, in front of a baseball game while we went in the kitchen. We stood there in a silence. My dad gets us bier and starts.

"How is your sister? Does she know that you're here?"

"Ask her! And no, she doesn't."

"Emmett, you know we don't talk anymore."

"Whose fault is that?"

"But don't you understand? As long as she doesn't tell me who did that to her … I …"

"It's your grandson you're talking about for your information!"

"It's not what I meant… Maybe she was abused?" He guessed.

"Is it the Dad or the Sheriff speaking?"

"Emmett, she was only 17 for god sake!"

"So what? Accident happens."

"Not without a boyfriend!"

"How do you know she didn't have one?"

"Damn it Emmet! You would have known."

I shake my head, always the same questions…

"She doesn't want to talk about it. Even Alice doesn't know!"

"And Edward?"

"What Edward?"

"He's her best friend, maybe he knows!"

Charlie, Edward is in Iraq, what do you think? That Bella send him an e-mail saying "Guess what? I'm prego and the father is …" Plus, at that time, they weren't talking anymore. It's been five years. She didn't want him to leave. Esme asked her to keep him from leaving but he was already in boot camp. Now, my sister is doing great with her son, he's adorable, polite and well-behave. And if you want to see him more, just go see Bella and talk to her. We're leaving in two days.

"I don't have time!"

"Yeah! Right…"

"How is the club?"

My dad always had the ability to change the conversation's subject.

"It's working great, we are actually enlarging it."

"Good, and Rose, how is it going between the two of you?"

"We're fine; I plan on asking her to marry me this winter."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

My dad is a man of a few words: no physical attention in the Swan's. He went to sit with Matt and talk with him a bite but Charlie was a withdrawn man. It is thanks to Rose that I am able to talk about my feelings. As for Bella, it is worse. No relationship with men; serious one or not. But when she is with her son, you would want to take the kid's place. If he is there she's like free, loving. She looks a lot like Esme on this point.

**BELLA POV:**

Alice and Rose had dragged me to all the possible shops. I am sick of it and I want to be with Matt. Emmett is taking great care of him but school is starting soon and for the first time my baby is going to prekindergarten. I won't be able to see him as much as I'm used to. My life is quite complicated, being a 22 yers old single mom is far from being easy. But it's the life I choose when I refused to abort. Everybody supported me except my Dad. Emmett took a lot of time to accept it but Rose helped a lot. She loves children; she is a teacher for that reason. He wants to know who the father is but I don't want to talk about it. It's too much painful, yes, really too much. I finally see the villa; I jump out of the car as soon as I see Matt. He runs in my arms and smells my hair. I kiss his neck.

"Mommy!"

"Sweet angel, did you behave?"

"Yes like an angel, ask Uncle Emmett!"

"I trust you! What did you do?"

"The usual stuff: have fun, talk, and tickle" _cut my brother nervously._

I put my hands on my son's ears.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Em?"

"No, winced Emmett."

"Really? You think I don't know you take Matthew to see Charlie every time I turn my back!"

"Bells, don't get mad, I …"

"Stop, I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Just because he and I don't talk anymore, it doesn't mean that Matt has to pay the price. He's his grandfather and we're adults."

"Adults? Yeah…" _He laughed_

"Sometimes, I wonder who the more adult between the two of us is."

"Bells, for Dad, you should…" _He tried._

"Please Em'! Stop!"

I take my son to the bathroom and start undressing him while his bath runs. I watch him, amused by his pirate story when Alice arrives in a hurry. Matt loves her. She pretends she is a whale who is attacking his boat eating everything in its way; he bursts out of laughing. She starts cleaning him and rinses all the soap. She give him a pajamas that looks like one a English lord would wear and I blow out from exasperation.

Esme has prepared him a vegetables mash. He is thin but he can eat; he takes after his Uncle. Everybody is watching him devour his meal. Alice is not here, where can she be? When she appears she has a big smile on her face.

"Could we know what has you in a so good mood? _I ask her._

"You have your secrets and I have mine.

"It's very low Alice.

"Sorry, but you will now soon enough; in a few days.

Alice's surprises always scare me. She is three years older than me but she is mischievous. Emmett says that I'm born old. After his desert, my son can to cuddle in my arms, my angel is tired. I'm happy Charlie accepts to see him even if I sad when I think of our relationship. My son's questions about his father will come soon enough but it's not a reason to tell the other before.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" He says with a yawn.

"Yes sweet heart, let's go."

"Do you want me to take him upstairs?" Asks Emmett.

"It's fine, but if he keeps eating like that I will either put him on a diet or you will have to carry him."

"I'll carry him! Do you hear what you're saying? Diet… Good night buddy!"

"Ciao, Uncle Emmett."

I take him to his bed and make him brush his teeth. I tuck him and lay myself next to him in order to start his story. After the second page he is already asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his cuddly blanket with him. I stroke his curly hair and put my head on top of his. I kiss the top of his head and Esme and Carlisle come inside to do the same. They really love him. We get out of the room, I close the door and we go back downstairs. On our way, we walk in front of Edward's room. Esme shakes her head and sigh. We never talk about him but they love him anyway. Their only scare would be to see an officer come to their house. I push away that thought from my mind. The others are downstairs and are talking lively; which is strange.

"Come on Bells, let's go! _Exclaims Emmett_

"What? Where?"

"Tonight we are going out and you're coming with us!" _Squeals Alice_.

"No! Matt is sleeping and …"

"And nothing. It's not the first night. We'll watch him." _Maintains Esme_.

"With pleasure. Plus when he is sleeping nothing can wake him up."

"But, it's when I work, now there is no reason."

"Go!" _Orders Esme_.

"There is a reason. You're social life is as empty as the Gobi's desert." _Says Emmett_.

"Well, I don't mind."

"No, we're going!"

Emmett put me on his back and starts carrying me like a potatoes bag.

"If there is an emergency or anything you have my number."

"Bella if there is an emergency I'm a doctor!"

"Yeah, it's true." _I admit_.

Leaving him has always been hard for me. He's everything to me and stand away from him.

"Damn Bella, you need to eat! Your bones are hurting me!"

"Then put me down."

He throws me in the back of his car and he starts to drive without even telling me where we're going. I finally see the entrance of the Reservation. We get out of the car and get inside. Jacob and all the others are sitting around a bonfire on the beach. Jake opens his arms and gives his a tight hug.

"You left your kid Momma."

"Jared! Is it with this mouth that you kiss?" _I counter_.

I feel Emmett tighten next to me; he is ready to push him so Rose takes his arm.

"He's drunk!" _Says Sam_.

"We're all glad that you're here."

"Thanks Jake."

Jacob and I have been friend since childhood; he is like a brother to me. He never judged me and his friend have became mine. They are all very nice if we put apart the muscle's mountain. Jacob's body was a contradiction to the fact that he's studying psychology. Even Jared can be nice sometimes.

"So Rose? You're doing your first start of the school year as a teacher?" _Asks Sam_.

"Yes, I have the little ones."

"You won't have to change your habits with Emmett!" _Laughs Jazz_.

"Neither from the ones you have with your brother!" _Answers Emmett_.

"Well, it can't be worse than them!"

Everybody bursts out of laughing. The evening is nice; it's not too cold. Emmett and Jazz made a joke contest and a burp contest; real children. Paul and I were talking about our childhood in Forks and about our future projects. He is really sweet with me. It's nice to be taking care by a man. This man-woman relation is something that I miss. We drank a lot that evening so Emmett offers a midnight bath and in less than five minutes everybody is in their underwear in the water. We were splashing the water like children would do when I felt two arms around me pulling me away from the other. I turn around and see Paul in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"This!"

He pulls his lips closer to mine. I can smell his breath. He puts a small peck on my mouth. I was so surprised that didn't even move. After a moment, I push him away nicely.

"Sorry, but it's not a good idea."

"Bella, we aren't doing anything wrong!"

He starts kissing my neck, my shoulders and I find that really nice. I can't have this kind of thing in my life. I am responsible of another life. I can't do that. His hands were on my hips; I haven't been touched by a man for four years. It's nice to feel wanted. I shiver and not because of the water. When one of his hands is on my breast; my tits become harden by the cold but my ladies part burn.

"Paul, we shouldn't. We're friends and …" _I stammer_.

"We both want it, just sex, nothing more."

"Just sex?"

"Ever since you came back to Forks, you make me hard. I want nothing more than that."

He keeps kissing my body. We're close to the cliffs and with all the alcohol I accept. I stroke his muscled shoulders and chest. He cuddles my intimate lips and found my clit. My back arches while I moan. He keeps the torture going until I explode. He moans against my mouth. I move against his hard cock and from the sound of his groans I still good at that. He stopped me, gets out of the water and come back less than one minute later. He finds his way back to my leaps in a deep kiss. I feel his erection against my stomach and I understand why he got out of the water. He has put on a condom. Even if, I'm on the pill, it doesn't protect from STD. He grabs my bum; I put my legs around him. He moves my panties away and he penetrates me slowly which make me moan. I hang my arms around his neck, while I feel his powerful movements inside me. I arch my back when I feel my orgasm coming and Paul join me two second later. I am still staggering when he pulls out of me. He kisses me on last time and goes back to the beach. I slept with a man; it's just a onetime thing. It really doesn't look like me. Paul is now back in the water with a satisfied smile on his face, so I blush. We join the others who are messing around. Emmett puts me on his shoulders while Jazz to the same with Rose. Let's the game begins. Rose and I are pushing each other's hands. I pull back and bush her harder. She falls in the water taking Jazz with her. Emmett makes me do a back flip as usual. As soon as I get my head out of the water we clap our hands.

"Swan's are the best!"

"You're right brother."

We get out of the water, and Sam and Jake go get some towels. The fire is nice. I watch Paul who was laughing with Quil. They are making fun of Jared who is sleeping next to the fire, cuddling a bottle. Paul winks at me and I really can't realize what I have done with him. As soon as we're dry, we decide that it's time to go back home. I get inside Matt's room; I kiss his top head, put back his cover and go to bed. I sit on my bed with my head in my hands when my phone rings; I open the message.

_Thanks for this wonderful moment._

_Bye_

_P._

I answer him

_Thanks to you, finally it was a good idea._

_Bye_

_B._

"I hear Alice knock at the door so I let her in. She has on knowing smile on her face. She lolls on my bed.

"So?"

"What? Alice."

"Your evening?"

"Same as yours!"

"Except that I didn't escape for thirty minutes."

"Oh? Wanted to be alone?"

"Right! It's strange because Paul did the same thing. He winked at you! I saw it!" She accuses me.

"Alice, leave me alone. I answer her as I put my head in my pillow."

"Fuck Bella! You slept with him?"

"You should say it louder! I think in Miami they haven't had the memo."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I know you! Spill!"

"You know you're funny!"

"Bella!" She groans.

"Yes, I did! There, you're happy now?

"You and Paul are together, he's nice and cute which is a bonus…"

"No! Shut-up! We aren't together."

"You are going to say that you! Bella … Damn. Bella?"

She went from burst in laugher to incredulity in less than a second.

"It was just sex."

"Shit! How? I mean… You are … You see?"

"He kissed me and told me he wanted me. He wanted just sex and alcohol did the rest."

"Wow. Let's hope that Emmett never finds out. Tell me! Was-it worth it?"

I nod my head. Alice is still under the shock and I was getting mad at myself. My best friend starts reassuring telling me that it already happen to her. She left my room an hour later explaining that she feels strange with Jazz. She feels things that she has never experience. I explain her that she's probably in love with him; it's what I have been thinking for a while but she left my room laughing… I felt asleep quickly.

I am awoken by a little monster who wants his cuddle. I open my arms; he puts his head on my chest as I put my chin on his hair. We both quickly went back to sleep. When I open my eyes again, I see two gorgeous green eyes fixing me. He tells me his dream four times. We tickle each other a little bite, we dress ourselves and go downstairs in the kitchen. Carlisle has his head on Esme shoulder, while his arms are around his wife's waist. I make the breakfast leaving them a little bite of intimacy. The rest of the family arrives. Emmett and Rose slept here because they were scared to wake Charlie up. My son was watching Carlisle and Esme in an inquiringly way. He is watching his Uncle and his friend in the same way. I take a sip of my cup.

"Mommy, why don't you ever kiss boys on the lips?"

I choke with my coffee. Emmett spits his pancake out and Alice's parents seem touched. Alice, Rose and Jazz are laughing quietly.

"It's … because I … don't have a lover."

"Is-it obligated?"

"Usually!"

"So Untie Alice is love with Uncle Jazz." He states.

We all look at Alice and Jasper, they are suddenly laughing less. My son was going to be four and he surprises me every day. He started talking very early and ever since he never stopped. Alice mumbles and Jasper stands up and explains that they are very attracted to each other, and that last night was the first time they kiss. Everybody is clapping their hands and Alice blushes (for one, it's not me).

The day had been calm. Matthew had played in the swimming pool with us. He did tricycle and hunted frogs with Carlisle. Esme made him cookies. I was making our luggage when I started to feel nostalgic. Tears start running down my checks. My knees couldn't support my weight anymore. After a while, I stood-up.

I put Matt to bed and go downstairs in the living room where everybody is playing monopoly. I play with them but I'm not really interested. I go to bed with my son knowing that tomorrow will be a new day. I need to be close to him, to feel his presence. I need to be sure that if I'm fighting, it's for him. He's my only way to survive. I felt asleep snuggle against him.

The next morning is hard, one more year, without my father and without him. I am morose even if I act like everything is fine. We left at one p.m. heading to Seattle after a last hug to Carlisle and Esme who were going back to Seattle too. They are sad to not be able to see Matt everyday anymore. Matt hugs them and calls them grandpa and grandma, Esme couldn't hold her tears longer. Alice reassures her saying that she will have Matt the day of my birthday's party. I grind one's teeth; once again she put me in front of the fact. Alice and Jasper left in the same car. It took us three and a half hour to come home. Matt felt asleep after 20 minutes so I start watching the landscape. Finally we are home. I stretch my legs. Emmett kisses his bar and Rose watches him doing that stunned. The building belongs to Rose and Jasper. We live upstairs from the club. I put our stuff away and give my baby a bath and some food.

He is starting prekindergarten tomorrow and I can't hold my tears. After a few hours, I find Morpheus with impatience.


End file.
